Virtual love
by Solitudely
Summary: Francis tenía una vida amorosa mala, por eso decidió no enamorarse, sólo vivir el momento. Un día común al entrar a su computador pilla a un chico dentro a quien creyó una mascota virtual. Lo que no sabía es que con el tiempo acabaría enamorado de él…


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor y no estoy haciendo esto por fines de lucro ni nada, sólo por entretención mía y de los que me leerán.

**Parejas**: Francis/Matthew (Francia/Canadá) principal y mega central. Insinuaciones España/Romano, US/UK y Prusia/¿?

**Advertencia:** De estudiantes, computadores, ternura y amor, UA.

* * *

><p>Francis era un estudiante normal sin mencionar que era reconocido por todo el mundo como un chico "coqueto", incluso mucho para la gente que pudiera interesarle un francés como aquel, sí, era guapo, inteligente y sin embargo era un tanto "pervertido" por así decirlo.<p>

Ese europeo cuando veía la oportunidad no vacilaba en tomarla una y otra vez, no le importaba como acabara, sólo con tenerla le bastaba. Tampoco importaba mucho si era con un chico o con una chica, le era indiferente. También le era indiferente durar en una relación sólo unas cuantas horas, o un día quizá. Era vivir el momento y la razón no era sólo porque aquel chico era así.

La vida amorosa de Francis había sido mala, un asco, la persona que amó con todo su ser le había roto el corazón años atrás, Francis la amaba y no pudo soportarlo, por más que lo intento no pudo, aún recordaba entre leves suspiro su pelo rubio algo ondulado y sus ojos extravagantemente púrpuras. Su único amor y sería el último para el francés. Esa chica lo trasformo en lo que era, porque detrás a veces de aquel osado chico hubo un corazón que se rompió en mil pesados. Pero ahora sólo era…

—Un puto pervertido, Francis, tú sinceramente eres un puto pervertido…—suspiró uno de sus amigos, Gilbert era su nombre con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Yo? —rió con cierta elegancia —Para nada…—suspiró tirando con un suave golpe de su mano su melena dorada hacia atrás.

—Has tirado con más de la mitad de la escuela…

—Ya tendría sida si algo así fuera cierto —se defendió el francés.

—Pero estás cerca —rió nuevamente su amigo dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

—¡Antonio! ¡Ayúdame! —dijo con un tono algo princesita en apuros para que su compañero a la izquierda atinara a hacer algo por defenderlo de las feas (pero ciertas) acusaciones que arrebataba contra su persona el alemán.

El joven español de nombre Antonio sólo miraba hacia delante siguiendo con su verdosa mirada al dueño de sus suspiros por más de un año entero, un italiano algo enojón pero lindo de nombre Lovino, Lovino Vargas.

—Antonio se nos fue…—dijo Gilbert maldiciendo al aire afrodisíaco que surcaba el colegio esos últimos meses.

—Todos se nos van, tú también te fuiste por…

—Calla…—intervino Gilbo. —Aún no tenemos nada serio, sólo nos besamos de vez en cuando y…—agachó su cabeza con un leve rubor en su rostro al recordarlo.

—Todos se van…—miró al cielo con una sonrisa.

**"Menos yo, siempre soy yo él único que se queda"**

En efecto Francis no tenía a esa persona especial, no la tenía ahora y quizá nunca la tendría. No quería volver a enamorarse, por eso sólo mantenía relaciones cortas y sin ningún compromiso que lo atara, pero aquello en el fondo dolía, aquello en el fondo era realmente aburrido.

Después de aquello, al salir del colegio se retiró inmediatamente a su casa. No tenía pruebas, no tenía nada que estudiar, tampoco tareas extraprogramáticas, nada de nada. Sólo miraba el techo. Nada que hacer, miró su computador mal ubicado en su pieza listo para prenderse en cualquier momento, ¿cómo padres que permiten un computador en la pieza quieren que su hijo tenga "más ganas de estudiar"?, es imposible con semejante distracción ante su vista.

Lo prendió algo desganado, tampoco lo mataba estar frente a una chatarra con Internet a decir verdad.

Todo en su lugar, el inicio, las imágenes y videos, iba a abrir un buscador cuando ve algo distinto en su pantalla, algo muy distinto. Era un pequeño chico de ojos morados y cabello rubio con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas, estaba tímido detrás de algunas fotos mirándolo ¿A él? Era acaso… ¿Una mascota virtual? ¿Eso? ¿Cuándo la instalo?

Dirigió su mouse hacia el chico para cliquear, éste miró la malvada y apocalíptica flecha con algo de miedo y comenzó a correr. Francis frunció el seño y botó una suave sonrisa ante el acto de aquella "mascotita", era bastante divertida.

—¡Aaaaaaah!— gritaba suave pasando de imagen a imagen en el escritorio

—¿Habló? —decía ingenuo el francés, ni siquiera lo había tocado.

Su mano fue veloz tratando de alcanzar al chico hasta que por fin lo pokea con el mouse, el chico trata de liberarse pero lo habían tomado por la parte trasera de su chaqueta. Estaba muy abrigado.

—Po-Por favor suélteme… suélteme… no le hago daño a nadie, no he borrado nada, no traigo virus…—decía el pequeño chico al estar a merced del francés con aquella malvada flechita.

—Waaau, es muy realista, ¿hablas?, eres lindo…—decía con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro el francés.

—NOOOO—gritaba.

—¿Cómo que no? ¡Eres MUY lindo! —reía pervertidamente.

—No soy lindo…, su-suéltameeeee…—gritaba.

El francés se dio cuenta que la ropa se le estaba saliendo entre más jalaba para ciertas partes la flechita que se convertía en mano. La subió hacia arriba y le quitó ese abrigo dejándolo un poco más desabrigado.

—¡Mi abrigoooo! —dijo estirando sus bracitos para alcanzar su abrigo.

—Soy el malvado Francis, tu dueño, muajajajja—rió diabólicamente, se estaba divirtiendo como un niño pequeño con aquel chico allí, pero no se había dado cuenta de algo.

No se había dado cuenta de algo importante, muy importante, y luego dejo de desnudar al chico que le iban quedando a medio camino sus pantalones estando todo rojo de la vergüenza. El chico, el chico a él…

—¿M-me estás hablandoooo a mí?

—A-A quien otro, usted señor está…¡Devuélvame mi ropa!

Francis obedeció entregándole la ropa que se puso poco a poco… de allí, en ese preciso momento nacería una extraña relación.

Matthew Williams cual era el nombre del chico le explicó en aquel día algunas cosas, por ejemplo, que entendía todo lo que decía, que podía sentir, amar, que era igual a él, pero por alguna u otra razón desconocida estaba allí, atrapado, había viajado a muchos computadores, pero era invisible a muchas personas pero con Francis había sido extrañamente diferente.

El francés estaba fascinado e intrigado, nunca pensó ver algo como aquello, pero cada vez que llegaba del colegio allí estaba ese chico, dando pequeñas vueltas por sus archivos pero sin revisar los que decían "Porno" o cosas parecidas.

**Así pasaba el tiempo, así pasaban nuestros días…**

—¡Francis mira! ¡Estoy en cámara! —decía desde el computador.

Francis buscaba en el desorden que era su pieza una guía de matemáticas así que no había podido ver al chico, pero luego voltea suavemente riéndose para verlo, quedo anonadado, su cuerpo había cambiado, se veía sólo su cabeza y parte de sus hombros como si de una charla web se tratara, era un humano, de piel clara y hermosos rasgos, perfecto, diferente, cautivador.

Francis ni siquiera respiraba, estaba choqueado.

—Eres taan, tan lindo~ —dijo casi babeando.

—Francis…—dijo en tono de queja frunciendo un poco su ceño pensando que era una burla de su coqueto cibernauta.

—No bromeo... tú eres realmente hermoso mon amour…

—¿Mon amour? —dijo algo rojo, entendía francés e inglés, dominaba ambos idiomas.

—Oui, eres hermoso...

El chico se agachó y sonrió suavemente.

—Tú también eres…guapo…

—¿Guapo?, no seas así, expláyate, sé que me encuentras varonil, irresistible, sexy y matador, sólo dímelo…—decía coqueto el chico acercándose a la pantalla.

—No lo diré…—se revelaba ferozmente (tímidamente) el canadiense.

—¡Dilo! ¡Sabes que lo sientes! ¡No hay que temer del amour! —dijo coqueto cerrándole un ojo.

—¡Me tirare a la papeleraaa! —amenazó Matt cerrando la vista de cámara.

—NOOOO mon chéri, no hagas tal atrocidad, nooo, lo lamentooooo—gritó esa noche.

Y claro, al final el norteamericano no se tiró a la papelera, pero estuvo apunto, Francis debía de tener un poco más de cuidado, pero al menos descubrió aquella intrigante función que era verlo con cámara, era casi humano, es más, era humano, y era perfecto. Después de aquello Francis le pedía que se pusiera más seguido en la cámara y también las conversaciones que mantenía sobre sus amigas o sus días en la escuelan eran más fluida, con más confianza.

**Porque sinceramente nunca pensé en empezar algo contigo pero sabes…**

—Mon amour… ponte en cámara…

—¿Para qué?

—No sé, quiero verte mejor, no quiero jugar damas de nuevo.

—Mmm está bien…—dijo amplificando para que en una ventana que usaba casi todo el PC saliera él. Francis no se cansaba de verlo.

Con aquel chico todos sus días dejaban de ser aburridos, Francis nunca fue demasiado bueno para el computador pero desde que llego aquel chico todo había cambiado, su mundo había cambiado.

Porque le había contado a todos sobre lo especial que era en su colegio, a Arthur que estaba muy ocupado con la petición que le había hecho Alfred (amorosa), a Alfred también, a sus dos mejores amigos, a Eli, a todo el mundo con una sonrisa en la cara, pero todos le devolvían una amarga risa y simplemente no le creían, era primera vez que Francis mencionaba a todos a un chico que no señalaba con el dedo o no se lo mostraba a nadie.

Alguien secreto, alguien especial y un poco callado. Era canadiense, era su canadiense, su amado Matty. ¿Acaso?...¿Acaso se estaba enamorando de aquel chico? de sus ojos, de su mirada ¿Pero cómo?, ni siquiera podía tocarlo, ni siquiera podía besarlo, sino de seguro, y créanme cuando lo digo que aquel francés ya hubiera devorado a ese chico.

—¿Quieres ser mi novio? —lo digo embobado.

No lo notó, no notó su confesión hasta que vio el hermoso rostro del canadiense ponerse suavemente rojo y agachar su cabeza, no hallaba palabras con las cuales responderle a Francis.

—L-Lo lamento… yo no, yo quiero decir, no debía decir eso sólo que…

—Acepto…

—¿Qué? Mon amour…vous

—Acepto ser tu novio Francis…

Un sentimiento volvía estrujar el corazón francés, una suave sonrisa, la promesa de un beso que quizá nunca llegaría y un día marcado en el calendario que se celebraría mes tras mes un aniversario.

_Francis no se sintió ligado a ese chico, se sintió parte de él. _

Porque pasaban los días y sólo pensaba en él, le contaba a todos que tenía novio,** a todos**, no importaba si le creían o no, mes tras mes les contaba que era su aniversario, enamorado como jamás creyó estarlo de nuevo, de su amor imposible, de algo que sólo podía ver más no tocar, algo atrapado en su computador, un amor sin futuro pero aún así lleno de esperanzas.

Eso era su relación.

_Un sentimiento através de una irreal distancia._

**No me arrepiento, ahora lo sé, quizá no lo sepas pero contigo…**

—Sabes Matty, eres la persona con la que he durado más tiempo en mi vida, ya sabes, en un relación…—dijo en una pequeña sonrisa pasando la flechita por una mejilla del chico suavemente.

—¿En-Enserio? —el pequeño canadiense se acercó más al centro de la pantalla sujetándose de uno de los archivos.

—¿Te ayudo? —le ofreció yendo con la flechita hasta él, pero el norteamericano negó la ayuda subiéndose arriba de la carpeta con su pequeño cuerpo.

El canadiense sólo miró a Francis y Francis lo miró a él, en su forma pequeñita, era adorable, le gustaría volver a jugar con la ropa del chico pero sabía que éste se enojaría y/o amenazaría con arrojarse nuevamente a la papelera de reciclaje y ningún amante suyo se iría a la papelera de reciclaje, eso si que no.

—Pues bueno sí, son diez meses Matt, nunca he durado eso con alguien más…

—M-me hace feliz eso…—susurró agachado, Francis no escuchó y frunció el ceño yendo hasta el volumen para subirlo.

Luego le hizo un gesto para que el canadiense lo repitiera.

—No-No es nada, no dije nada… sólo espero tener muchos meses más contigo.

Ese sinceramente era su deseo, y también el de Francis, aquello que tenían ellos dos era una relación muy rara, hasta el francés estaba considerando si había perdido la cordura por alguno que otro suceso, quizá había perdido el juicio y aquel canadiense dentro de su PC era una ilusión, pero aunque fuera una ilusión estaba seguro de algo, era la ilusión más hermosa, más maravillosa que sus ojos pudieran ver.

**Porque pasaban los días, y sin darme cuenta me enamoré más y más de ti…**

Estaban en video, nuevamente Francis había corrido desde su colegio para llegar a conversar con aquel chico hasta que la noche lo consumiera y el sueño impidiera seguir viendo su pequeña sonrisa.

—Me gustaría invitarte a un lugar…—río el francés abriendo una carpeta.

—Pero estoy en video…—dijo Matt mirando la carpeta que le aproximaba con el ratón el francés. —¿Qué imágenes son?

—Son de lugares de Francia, plazas, etc… mi país de nacimiento, si pudiera te llevaría a todos esos lugares.

—¿Enserio lo harías?

—Tenerte aquí sería lo mejor mon amour…

Francis rió con sutileza y algo triste poniendo una mano en la pantalla, Matt lentamente hizo lo mismo separados por una fina capa casi como la de un vidrio, un espejo. Querían ambos estar junto al otro, tocarse, darse su primer beso, cosas que haría una pareja común pero para ellos era inalcanzable, era un sueño, un triste y hermoso sueño de amor.

Francis apoyó suavemente sus labios sobre la pantalla, y en un tímido movimiento Matthew lo siguió, un irreal pero tierno beso, ambos cerraron los ojos aunque ninguna sensación llegaba a sus labios.

**Pero… ¿Cómo podemos estar juntos? ¿Cómo? **

Su clase y de inmediato a su computador, su mochila fue tirada de manera salvaje en el sillón partiendo a su habitación pero no sin dar un corto saludo a su madre, quería verlo, al amor de su vida.

—Matt… hoy llegue temprano…, tengo algo que mostrarte en el pendrive —dijo con una sonrisa mientras prendía sólo la pantalla, el computador ya no lo apagaba, sentía que si lo apagaba, una parte de Matt podría perderse en el proceso.

El francés dejo suavemente su sonrisa al no obtener respuesta.

—¿Matt? ¿Matt? ¿Dónde estás?

Veía toda la pantalla mientras su respiración se agitaba abruptamente, no podía creerlo, su Matt…

Abrió todas las carpetas, todas de arriba abajo, buscándolo por media hora cuando entre su desesperación escucha un leve sonido.

—Matt…—decía en un gemido aliviado dejando de teclear palabras en el computador y buscar arrojándose en la silla de su computador, agotado.

—Estaba durmiendo debajo de un par de imágenes…¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué esa cara…? ¿Acaso hice algo malo?

—Nada de eso Mon amour… sólo que estés aquí… es perfecto…

—Pero qué pas-…

—Nada, todo está bien Matt, ya todo está bien…—le sonrío sutilmente tocando con delicadeza la pantalla.

Francis evitó un poco las preguntas, había sufrido algo terrible en el pecho, si, aquel chico le importaba mucho más de lo que había importado cualquier otra persona en su vida, no quería experimentar más aquel sentimiento, si Matt desapareciera…, no, ni siquiera quería imaginárselo de nuevo, aquella noche se quedo hasta tarde mientras Matt le ayudaba con un trabajo.

**Sabes Matt, tengo algo que decirte…, lo último que decirte mejor dicho…**

Aquel día algunos compañeros de Francis habían venido a hacer un trabajo, Antonio por ejemplo no pudo venir ya que estaba enfermo por un resfriado que se contagió gracias a cierto italiano, pero la forma en que lo había obtenido era linda, poco le valía. Actualmente estaban abajo Arthur, Gilbert y Alfred mientras el francés les pedía algo de tiempo para charlar con su novio.

—Oye Matt…

—Dime Francis…

—Bueno… —susurró perdiéndose en sus ojos, estaba en video, así que lo podía ver en su forma "humana" por así decirlo, perderse en su sonrisa, en sus suspiros.

—Sólo quiero que lo sepas…, yo…estoy tan enamorado de ti, perdidamente... —rió con una tibia sonrisa.

El canadiense abrió los ojos con supresa, con ingenuidad, con una ingenuidad diferente de la madures, aquel sentimiento de no poder creérselo, sabía que ya llevaban un año y dos meses saliendo pero jamás, jamás imagino que le digiera aquello ese día, aquello que debió decirle el primer día, pero Francis no pudo, no por no sentirlo, sino por temor a experimentarlo. Aquello que sentía también el canadiense cada vez que lo miraba.

—Me gustaría tanto…estar contigo, ya no importa nada más sabes…—susurró colocando su mano sobre el computador con ternura.

El norteamericano se sonrojó suavemente mientras bajaba los ojos y respondía, bajo, en un susurró. Unas pequeñas palabras casi mudas de los labios del canadiense en una pequeña sonrisa, Francis abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero tendió más fuerte su mano sobre la pantalla y movía su cabeza suavemente de arriba hacia abajo, aceptando algo, aceptando a su amado Matthew.

**Porque sólo quería estar contigo por siempre…**

_Y lo estaría. _

Francis no salía de la habitación, se supone que tenía un importante trabajo para mañana pero seguía en su pieza, Arthur frunció el seño, no dejaría que Francis siguiera haciendo NADA mientras él y Alfred, bueno, más que nada él se mataba tratando de que el trabajo saliera presentable para su clase, pidió permiso mientras Gilbert y Alfred hacían maniobras extrañísimas para armar el proyecto.

Arthur suspiró rascándose la cabeza viendo con algo de ternura al menor, a Alfred, y su ahora novio. Dios, era todo un caso. Luego de eso se dirigió hasta la pieza del francés.

—¿Francis? ¡Hey, Francis! —Estaba gritándole a una pieza vacía y a unos cuantos papeles muy desordenados.

—¿Dónde demonios te escapaste? —suspiró enfadado, Francis seguramente había corrido cobardemente de sus obligaciones, lo extraño era ¿Por dónde había salido?

La ventaba estaba cerrada por dentro y ninguno lo había visto salir, era un maestro del escape quizá. Lo único que notó y llamó su atención fue el computador de Francis prendido ¿Había estado chateando con aquel supuesto chico?

Miró hacia la pantalla y el fondo que tenía, lo miró durante mucho tiempo intrigado, Arthur no comprendía muy bien aquella imagen, ni tampoco cuando fue sacada. Era una foto sencilla y algo sepia, salía Francis y un chico sonriendo a la cámara, un chico de ojos lilas y una tímida sonrisa y debajo de aquella foto en la letra de Francis salía _"Juntos por siempre mon amour"_

—Él… él es tu novio…—rió para sus adentros. —Así que no mentías estúpido pervertido, cuando vuelvas, te obligaré a presentármelo…—río viendo la pantalla por última vez y la hermosa sonrisa de ambos chicos en la fotografía, eran enormemente felices.

Sin saberlo, sería la única y última persona que vería aquella imagen.

El computador una hora y veinte minutos después de aquello se apago, una hora y veinte minutos. Un año y dos meses.

Arthur volvió a hacer el trabajo y esperó a Francis, todos esperaron a Francis pero éste jamás regreso a su casa, jamás volvió a hacer el trabajo y aquel computador que guardaba todos sus secretos nunca más volvió a funcionar, pero una cosa era segura, donde sea que estuviera Francis en estos momentos él era feliz, era amado, amaba y aún seguía completamente enamorado…por una eternidad y de la misma persona.

* * *

><p>Y así termina, lo que paso después bueno, es algo intrigante pero ya deben imaginárselo, es un fic tierno, pensé hacerlo tierno y espero que lo haya conseguido ¿Qué opinan ustedes?<p>

Soy una fan del Francia/Canadá, creo que me gusta mucho.

¿Aún hay fanes verdad?, insisto ¿Por qué hay tan poco? creo que escribiré un poco más de ellos, he puesto cabeza para dos ideas más (Una con semi-lemon)

¡Solitudely fan del Franadá, **PRESENTE**!

PD: ¿Alguien quiere una mascotita virtual como Canadá?, para mí sería adorable, realmente adorable.


End file.
